What To Expect When Expecting
by mukurohieiforever00
Summary: It has been one month sence the dark tournament,and that one night she spent with Sakyo has proved it's self; to be something more than she expected. now pregnat, how will her life change? will she keep the baby? How will the others react to this?
1. Chapter 1

What to expect when expecting

Rated: T for language

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and I am not being paid to write this

"This has to be a mistake..." Shizuru said, as she opened another box and took another large drink of Sunny-D. She threw the box apon the other boxes, "Who would have ever thought this would be happening." She said as she sighed looking over to the lighter that lay on the sink. She was still upset that he died, and had hard time forgiving him for it expectually now.

She remembered the night they shared, in the dark tournament, it was after the second time he saved her from the guards. He had invited her up for drinks, but they did more than just drink. It was apparent now that, she had gathered enough liquid to have to pee again, she followed the instructions on the box. And now she would wait.

She never thought she would be in this situation; she was confused, angry and mostly scared. She got up and began to passé as she waited for the timer on her cell phone to go off. Millions of things ran though her head, as she pass'ed. Did he porously do this to her? Was he expecting to die, was it simply an accident. She hadn't been sexual active in her life, so there was no need for birth control pills. And in the heat of the moment, she didn't think about the consequences.

The timer went off as she walked over, and as the last time the pink plus sign showed. "Great, he knocks me up and leaves Me." she said as she slipped her hand into her pocket, as she started chewing gum. She decided that since she was pregnant, that she would quit smoking for the sake of the runt. Shizuru jumped, as there was a sudden pounding on the door. "Open the door Shizuru! What could you be doing in there?" Kuwabara cried as she could tell that he had to go. "Why don't you use your bathroom?" she said as she quickly picked up all the boxes, to throw them away.

"Dad was in there and it smells horrible," her younger brother said. She collected her things as she opened the door, "can you do me a favor, and aim this time?" she said as she walked out of her bathroom "I always aim!" Kuwabara protested, as he walked in closing the door. She walked out side throwing the boxes away,closeing the doors as she called the doctor's office.

"Hello doctor Howard's office, how can I help you?" a preppy voice said on the other line. "Hi, I need to make an appotiment," she said quitlely" "alright, what is your name, day would you like to come in, and my I what you are wanting to see the doctor for?" She said "Shizuru Kuwabara, As soon as possible and it's about a pregnancy." She said. And the voice on the other line squilled. "Oh Mrs. Kuwabara congrats!" she sounded to happy.

"Umm, I'm not married, Kuwabara is my maiden name." She said, there was an aquward silence.

"I apologize, Miss Kuwabara, the earliest appointment is at 2:15 in the afternoon, is it alright with you." "Yes that is fine thank you." She said quietly, as she walked into the living room; to see her dad sound asleep on the couch. As she walked in Kazuma walked out of the bathroom. "Hey sis, I'm going into town today with Yukina, you need me to pick you up some smokes, on the way back?" Shizuru took her place on the chair, as she took the remote from her fathers sleeping hand.

"No thanks, I have enough." She said as she flipped the channel, to her favorite talk show. "All right I'll see you tonight, by sis" he said as she listened to the door close and lock, before she sighed. She craved a cigarette so bad, and this was a bad time. As she watched her TV shows she grew hungry, she walked to the frig and looked in it. And it was almost empty. That was the down fall with living with men. They never kept the frig full, picked up after themselves or aimed.

She made up some ramen. and made it back to her seat. "Birth rates have sky rocketed in the last 6 months," A guest said on the TV show. "Tell me about it," she said to her flat belly. Soon after watching her show, she fell asleep in the chair. And was awoken by her little wake up," he said as he knelt beside her. She opened her eyes, "why don't you go to bed?" He said as he offered his hand to help her up. "Where's dad?" She asked as she looked around. "He works midnights now remember?" he said, with a slight smile. She nodded and went to bed.

"What time is it," She thought as she looked to the place, where her phone usually stayed plugged in; and when she noticed it was missing. she looked into her pants, and found that she was still wearing the cloths that she was in yesterday. She sighed as she got up checking the time, it had been 11. She sighed as she walked into the living room, to see Kazuma and Yukina watching TV "When did you get here?" she asked as she looked at them

"It's raining out side; it kind ruined our trip to the park. But I promised Yukina we would have fun!" He said, as he laughed and Yukina paid attention to her. "Shizuru are you feeling okay, you look ill" She said as she stood up, and began to walk towards her. "No need to worry kid, I'm fine." She laughed, as she walked into the kitchen. Hopeing Yukina wouldn't follow. "Alright, she sounded a little disappointed." "But if you need me, feel free to ask" Yukina said. "Thank you," Shizuru said as she cooked her self breakfast.

She spent the rest of her time, visiting with Yukina, she spook of her search for her brother; and life at Genkai's house. Shizuru not having much to talk about, reaslently losing her job, after running away to find her brother. "I must get going," She said as she looked at the digital clock. "Where are you going?" Kazuma and Yukina said in a creepy same tone.

"Oh, just job hunting is all." She said as she slipped her shoes on, grabbing the umbrella and walking out the door. a Good luck could be heard, as she left she opened the umbrella, as she walked down the street to the buss stop, she got on the bus and made it on time to the appointment . She braved the wait for the appointment. She waited as she took the magazine that read "woman's health" when the doctor came in, "Good afternoon Shizuru, how are you doing today?" She nodded. "Well I have to admit, when I read on your records why you were here, I was quite shocked. So who's the lucky guy?"

"No one," She said as she looked away. He gave her a strange look "He left me; kind of don't want to talk about it." She said. "Oh" he said. "We'll do a general examine, to see how you are doing." He said as she sat on the table, and was being examined. "Everything looks good," he said as he got done taking her pulse. "Well, I suggest you take some prenatal pills, and keep up not smoking those cigarettes. Cinnamon or spearmint gum will help curve those cravings.

He said, as he then dismisses her from the office, she stopped by the office, and got her bill and as she walked out sided she decided that she would make her errands. She walked into the grocery store, picking up the few things, meat, fish, Noodles, Ice cream and peanut butter. And also the vitamins, that the doctor suggested. As she began to walk home, she noticed the book store.

It wasn't like her to stop into a book store, but Kazuma was a regular. She walked in as she looked at the "Future parenting." And found a book, "What to expect when expecting." She looked at the price of the book; it would be the last of her cigarette money. "I can't believe this is happening," she said as she then walked up purching the book. The walk home was pleasant, and it had stopped raining, and the only thing bad were the lager puddles.

She made it up the apartment, as she opened the door " Hey sis that was a long day huh? How did the job hunt go?" he asked, as he attempted to take the bags from her hands. "No that is alright Bro I go it," she said as she moved the bags away from his hands. Kazuma made a funny face. "What? I think I'm capable of putting away groceries." She said, as she walked into the kitchen. She quickly placed the food in the refrigerator and grabbed her carton of ice cream. "Ohh, Ice cream!" Kazuma said, as he spotted the treat in her hands. "And it's mine!" she said, as she held it close to her chest. The plastic back swinging back.

"What got in to you sis!" Kuwabara said, as he jumped back. Slightly afraid of his sister, "Leave your sister alone Kazuma. she's going to be temperamental since she hasn't smoked in a while." His father said as he took a drag of his cigarette. "How did you know?" she looked at him. "I cleaned out the ash tray, and it was still clean when I got home." He said.

"Wow way to go sis," he said as she walked past him. "Thanks," She said as she walked to his room. "Can I at least have, what your not going to eat?" he said as he followed her "I guess." She said as she closed the door. She opened the carton and got out the spoon and opened the book. "What to expect when you're expecting." Here goes nothing" she said aloud as she ate a spoon full of ice cream.

What do you guys think? Any good should I continue? I'm a little iffy myself there aren't many stories out here like this. So can you tell me what you think

Thanks for reading

M&H


	2. Keeping the Secret

Keeping the Secret

Rated: T

I do not own Yu Yu hakusho and I am not being paid to write this.

It had almost been several weeks, since the discovery of her pregnancy. The fact that she had quit smoking, helped cover up her mood swings; and strange cravings. She was now almost at her ninth week. Her breast had grown more swollen, and she swore that when she turned to the side; her stomach stuck out a bit. She had been using the book, "What to expect when expecting. As her guide, she had tones of questions but no one to ask.

She was surprised that she really hadn't dealt with morning sickness, she was begging to feel herself getting sick, but she followed the suggestions that were stated in the book. Constantly keep eating small amounts of food, At home she kept crackers by her side, at all times; and bought a thing of lemonade to drink. She also avoided spice or hot foods.

She had been applying tons of lotion, on to her stomach; in fear that she would never get rid of the stretch marks.

Even though she had stopped smoking, she still carried his lighter ever where she went. She did keep it in her bra. But with her enlarging breast, there was no room. She grabbed her phone, looking at the time. "Crap" she said loudly, she had 30 minutes to get to the doctors office, she slipped on her shirt, and brushed her hair. She ran out of the bathroom and bends down to grab her shoes "Where are you going doll?" Her father asked, as she looked up at him. She had to make something up quick.

"Meeting up with some friends from school!" She said quickly grabbing her purse, as she swung it over her shoulder. "I'll take you," Her father offered. "No thanks dad!" she said as she slammed the door, and ran to the buss stop. She was only there a moment; as the bus arrived. "Thank gods," She said as she sat on the bus.

She didn't wait long in the waiting room as her and doctor Howard had been friends for some time. He was nice enough to fix Kazuma, when he would get in those endless fights with Yusuke. He would even make house calls, when Shizuru couldn't get him in. She sat in his office as she looked at the magazines, nothing that she was interested in reading. And her phone had been turned off, one because no pocket phones were allowed. And Botan was in town and wanted her to go shopping with the girls.

She sat there idly for a few moments, before the doctor walked in braking her thought. "Good afternoon Shizuru! I'm glad to see that that you have kept up on your Pills and haven't quit smoking. Your really dedicated to this" He said in his cheerful voice. "The man who left you was a fool" He said again as he patted the examine table in front of him "You can say that again" She said quietly to herself as she sat on the table. he pulled out the paper work, "Do you know anything about the father of your baby's history?" He asked. She bit her lip as she attempted to think of what to say.

If she were to tell him it was a one night thing, and that she didn't know more than just his last name. And that he was a billion hair, which was going to spend all of his money on opening the tunnel to demon world. It would not only make her sound like a slut but also make her crazy. "We only dated a little while, not long enough to get to know each others back grounds." She lied. "I see" he sounded displeased but wrote a note, as he closed the folder.

Alright time for the check up, he said as he stood up. "How has your morning sickness been, having any unusual cramping back aches?" He asked as he looked her over. "I've been eating small meals a day," She answered. And no I haven't had any discomfort."  
she said "I have noticed that your breast have swelled up quite a bit" He said and this made her blush. "Are they sore or sensitive at all" She nodded she watched as he turned around grabbing a machine and looked back at her.

"Lay down on your back, and please lift you your shirt." He said as he then looked back and had a liquid jelly in his hand he placed it on her belly and she breathed deeply. "Sorry I should have warned you that it would be cold." He said as he pulled handle for the ultrasound machine. "I thought it was to early for this" she said as she watched. "Well the baby will look nothing but a little lamia bean but I can look and make sure it's up to date and healthy" he said as he turned on the machine.

"Look I found the little guy already" he said as he pointed to the screen " You can tell the sex already?" She asked as she squinted attempting to see the screen. Her vision as her brother and fathers was in poor condition and she was just in denial about the whole problem. "No," he chuckled. "Not wearing your contacts huh?" he asked as she laid back. "He looks healthy to me, oh before I forget do you want to hear the heart beat?" He asked as he looked at her. She was speech less but nodded her head.

her heart stopped as she listened to the little heart beat on the monitor. It was a easy tempo going the same passé her's was. This brining her into reality, that she had a living being growing inside her. Her child, it brought a tear to her eye as she quickly wiped it away The doctor looked at her with a smile, "amazing isn't it?" he asked as he looked back towards the screen. "I can print you a picture if you'd like." Shizuru nodded a yes as she was handed a towel and whipped off her stomach.

"Your next appointment will be in three weeks, we'll check up on your health and by then you should have a nice little tummy popping out." "Great" She mumbled to her self as she gathered her purse. "I'll have the secretaries call your house to remind you of the appointments." He said as he got up 'No don't!" she said quickly make him look back. "Your family don't know" No and I wish to keep that way" She said as she stood beside him.

"There going to find out sooner or later Shizuru remember that." he said as he walked down the hallway. She gathered her bill as she then stepped out of the office and walked into the street, when she heard a loud squalling sound. She looked over to see her worse nightmare. Botan was running down the street; closer to her. She stopped dead in front of the woman. "Shizuru! I'm so happy to see you, I have been trying to get a hold of you all day. I was begging to think you were ignoring me, but now that I know you were in the doctor's office. "She stopped at took a breath "Wait what were you doing at the doctors?" she asked now in a more worried tone. "Paying off Kazuma last bill." she said in a quick tone, as she watched all of the girls attempting; to catch up with her. "Gosh Botan your fast!" Called Keiko, as she attempted to catch her breath.

"We were all about to go shopping, would you like to come?" Yukina asked as she looked up at Shizuru with those innocent eyes that even she couldn't resist. "Yeah I guess." She said as she pulled a piece of gum out of her purse and began to chew it.

"Wow Yukina, how did you get her to come? I practically beg her every time and she never goes with me." Botan complained as they began to walk. "No cigarettes Shizuru?" Kekio asked interested. "She quit about 5 weeks ago," Yukina interrupted "Kazuma and I are very proud of her" she smiled. Shizuru noticed that Yukina had been eyeing her and was begging to have her worry.

They made it to the mall as they walked in, "Ohh!" Botan said "Lets go in here first girls!" she said as she pulled them into a designer cloth store. The all spread out as they looked around the store. There was nothing that would fit Shizuru, as the doctor said In a few weeks she would be showing and would be stuck wearing her little brothers shirts. That was something, she wasn't looking forward to.

"Shizuru you should so try this on! It's your color" Botan said across the store as she held up a white and black shirt. "No thank you," she said in a quieter tone. "Please, Botan attempted to plead the same way Yukina did, but had no luck. "What's wrong?" Keiko asked as she had a few outfits that she had picked out in her hands. "Nothing, just I don't feel like being Botan's dress up doll is all" She said. Kekio said no more, as she walked in to the changing room.

After an half an hour of holding on to the girl's purses as they tried stuff on. She began to fill ill to her stomach. "My crackers!" she thought to her self as she looked down, now remembering that she left them at home. She looked as Yukina walked out of the dressing room. "I need to go to the bathroom I'll be right back!" She said quickly Leaving, the store.

She had never really been sick in her life, so after vomiting she just felt distrusted with herself she cupped her hands and poured water in her mouth swishing out the bad taste. She reached over to grab at towel when she noticed Yukina "Ah crap kid, you scared me half to death. What are you doing here?" She asked as she wiped her hands off. "You don't look like you are doing to well.

"I'm fine she said quickly, as she dogged the gentle touch of the ice apparition. "Shizuru there is no need to hide it. "She said as she looked at her. " I am aware of you carrying child." Shizuru stood staring at her stunted. "As you know, I am not human. And I can easily since human emotions. I knew that you were scared and nervous. I also noticed you quite smoking; and also have been eating quite a bit. I was confused, but when I heard the extra heart beat; I realized you are with child. There is nothing to be afraid of" She said with a light smile. Shizuru stood in shock for a few moments.

"You can't tell anyone about this okay?" She said as she placed her hand back on her purse. "Why not?" She asked as she tilted her head "baby's are wonderful news" "Not for me" Shizuru interrupted Yukina. "You see kid in human world women are looked down upon when they are not married and have a baby. I not married and the father is long gone." she hissed at the ice apportion who was taken back. After taking a few deep breaths, she looked at her. "I'm sorry Yukina I didn't mean to snap at you." She said Yukina nodded as she patted her shoulder "I won't tell."

At that moment Botan walked in, "I was wondering where you to went, Shizuru are you sure your feeling alright you look a little green." "I'm fine" She said as she and Yukina exited the bathroom. They regrouped going to another store. This one having more affordable prices, and she had grew tired of the comments she was not only getting form the teenage boys but from the adult males about her breast it was time to get a bigger bra. She looked at them, being careful to make sure Botan was distant. She was a usual cup a cup but she decided that she would get a c cup to make sure she still and enough room and wouldn't bulge out the side.

She quickly made her purchase as she waited out side the store for the others, Botan had quite a few bags she looked over to Shizuru the woman who always ended up carrying the bags as the girls shopped. "Hey Shizuru will you hold these" she asked as Yukina got in her way, "I'll carry them for you Botan!"she said as she took the bags. " then Botan realized that Shizuru was carrying a bag. "We finally went to a store you liked! What did you get?" she asked as she attempted to grab the bag "Botan stop being so nosey" She quickly grabbed but Botan was quick enough to steal it.

"Wow this bra is huge Shizuru!" Botan belled out making Shizuru blush. "Yeah it is" Kekio looked over to see it. "are you getting breast implants?" Botan asked making Kekio burst out into laughing. "This is none of your business Botan!" She growled grabbing the bag. "Sorry my body isn't as well built as yours." "I don't go shopping and spend all my money un like you I'm not involved with my boss. Oh that's right I don't have a boss thanks to your little stunt I got fired for not showing up so I could save my baby brother" After the last statement Botan was in tears. Kekio comforted her "I'm going to follow Shizuru" Yukina said as Kekio nodded.

It took some time but she caught up to her, she had started to head home and Yukina made it on the buss before it took off. "Shizuru," she said as she attempted to sit in the same seat as her but she blocked it with her purse and bag. So she sat in the seat infront of her. "Shizuru, Botan didn't mean anything, by what she said" She attempted to get eye contact with her. "I don't need her comments" she said avoiding contact.

"Were almost home, okay. I know she didn't mean anything. Do you think you can for give her?" Shizuru made the mistake to look into her eyes. "I just want to go to bed," Shizuru said. The rest of the bus ride was quite, they walked home, Yukina held the few bags that had in her hands as they walked in the house. Kuwabara had been waiting up for them. "Hey guys, did you have fun. You were gone for quite some time" He said as he walked up taking Yukina's bag.

Shizuru took off her shoes, as she walked into her room. She sighed as she walked in and sat on her bed. she open up her purse as took out the picture of the baby. It was still hard for her to see, but she sighed pulling her book out from under her bed; and replacing the peace of paper that she used as a book mark, as now using the picture. She turned her phone, on and walked into the bathroom when she heard a knock on the door. "Shizuru" She heard Yukina on the other end of the door. "Yeah come in," she said as she walked out of the bathroom.

She was now wearing a tighter nightgown, that showed her belly slightly." Yukina smiled and walked over placing her hand on her stomach. "If you need anything just let me know" she said as she looked down smiling at Shizuru's stomach and wishing her a good night. Shizuru laid in bed that night, with less on her mind than normal. If one person knowing about her pregnancy felt this good. She'd fell relived when everyone else found out.

What did you think? I'm attempting to get her mood swings right. It doesn't help that I've never been pregnant before XDDD

Thanks for your comments

And as always

Thanks for reading

M&H


End file.
